Ashs pet
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: Arceus visits his favourite human, who also happens to be his mate... wait, what? Slash! Ash x Arceus! Human x Pokemon! this is a one-shot. might turn into a story.


Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Before anyone says so, I know, I am supposed to be getting the next chapter for The Uzumaki heir out. Problem is that I kind of hit a wall writing it half way through. So, I have been doing other things to hopefully go back and find the wall gone. So, I wrote this! This is a scene based from one of the many RP/ERPs I have been doing recently. Hope you like it!

OK! This is a smut filled one-shot with male ash x male arceus action! So, if you don't like that I would do yourself a favour and leave.

Dom Ash!

Sub Arceus!

Also, this has been beta read by Zero1606!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Ash's pet comes to visit**

Slow, peaceful breathing is heard inside a dark bedroom, the only source of light being the moon and the sea of stars shining through the single window into the bedroom. This light was enough to see the outlines of the room, the most important thing to be seen is the large king size bed, occupied by Ash Ketchum. He was the origin of the soft breathing filling the room, in his sleep he was unaware of the figure appearing at the end of his bed. It moved forward, climbing onto the bed before moving onwards towards Ash.

The figure lays down next to Ash, showing how much bigger it was compared to him as it cuddles up to Ash in his sleep. This caused Ash to smile as his arms instinctively reached out to pull the figure closer to him. At this the figure lets out a purr, which manages to wake up Ash, whose smile brightens as he saw what had interrupted his sleep.

"Arceus!" Ash says happily, causing the now identified Pokémon to smile. "Ash, I hope you don't mind. I was feeling lonely without you." Arceus says softly, causing Ash to smile warmly at him. "You can come here anytime you like. You are always welcome." Ash says without losing his smile as Arceus moves on top of Ash and leans down towards him. "Thank you." Arceus purred before he pushes his lips against Ash's, causing Ash to murr as he kisses back dominantly as Arceus surprisingly submits the second Ash showed an ounce of dominance. The tongue filled kiss lasted for a while before it stops and Ash licks his lips.

"You didn't come here only because you were lonely. You're horny again, aren't you?" Ash murrs as Arceus blushes and nods, causing him to smirk.

"Then you know what to do Bitch!" Ash states with a smirk as Arceus blushes at being called that before he moves and pulls the blanket off Ash, showing that he sleeps naked. This caused Arceus to shudder before he moves and takes the human's cock into his mouth. He then begins sucking hard on it as his tongue skilfully licks Ash's cock like it has done this hundreds of times before, which is not far from the truth. All the while Ash watches on in pleasure, as Arceus worships his cock.

"You're such a good pet, now, do it slut!" Ash commands which causes Arceus to shudder before he moves off the cock and gives it just a simple kiss. The effects are seen instantly: Ash's cock starts growing until it is huge and thick.

"Good bitch now lay on your back; you will have your drink soon." Ash murrs as Arceus quickly follows the order and lays down before flipping onto his back. This caused Ash to smirk, before he grabs Arceus mouth and forces it open, then he shoves his cock down his throat. Arceus lets out a loud, wet and slutty gag the moment it entered his throat, it quickly turned into a gagging moan as he got fucked hard while still being trapped between Ash's thighs.

While his partner moaned, Ash groans out as he kept Arceus head trapped while he held onto the two horns of the god Pokémon. Arceus whimpered and moaned under Ash as he dominates his mouth, using it as a toy while he thrust his cock all the way down his throat and make sure that his balls keep slapping against his chin.

"Such a slutty god, you love being used like this, don't you? You love being my pet, my bitch." Ash purrs as Arceus whines around his thick cock and then shudders, his tail hole clenching while his own huge cock throbs. Naturally, Ash feels the Pokémon's cock bump into his back from its strong throbbing. He smirks down at Arceus.

"See? Your cock has gotten so hard, just from me using your throat like a toy." Ash murrs as he pulls his large, thick cock out of that tight, hot and moist maw.

"Yes, I love it! I need to be used! Fuck me, master, please! Use your sluts' mouth, use my body like a wet toy! I need to be used, pleassseeee!" Arceus whines out in a whimper as his cock throbs and his tail hole clenches while he licks his lips, wetting them before opening his mouth wide, waiting for what he wants. Arceus' words and actions towards him caused Ash to smirk in satisfaction and arousal.

"How could I deny such a needy bitch?" Ash murrs before he moves so that he is facing Arceus' cock while trapping his head, once again, between his thighs. Arceus shuddered at the new position, Ash's balls are now draped on his face, making him breathe in their musky scent while Ash slides his cock back into his hot mouth and down his tight throat.

Now Ash was able to see the bulge of his cock in the Pokémon's throat, watching how the outline travels downwards with his movement until it was entirely bulged out. His groin was pressed tightly against Arceus' mouth, lips tightly wrapped around the base of his cock before he pulls away, letting them slide down his shaft. Inch by inch the bulge shrank shrincked, until Ash's cock completely left the fleshy canal. Just as the Pokémon started to whine at the loss, Ash showed his cock all the way down his throat, leaving him gagging.

Groaning in pleasure, Ash starts pounding into the throat, his balls keep slapping against Arceus' face and his bulge could be seen traveling up and down in Arceus' throat at a quick pace. All the way through this Arceus laid there and took it as he whimpers and whined, which are mostly interrupted by wet gags as that thick cock rams down his tight throat. Arceus found as much pleasure in this as Ash does, as his cock throbs and leaks pre-cum all over himself, which in turn only makes Ash fuck him harder, seeing how much pleasure he is giving Arceus.

"N-nearly time f-for your meal, s-slut." Ash says between groans of pleasure as Arceus feels his cock throb hard inside his throat, causing the Pokémon to whine as he starts sucking the best he can, while he keeps gulping. Making his already tight throat tighten around Ash's cock as he groans out and places his hands on Arceus chest, leaning forward as he starts fucking his slut's throat faster. Pulling out only two inches of his cock out of that hot, contracting throat before ramming it back in as he draws more slutty gags from Arceus.

"H-here it comes, b-bitch." Ash groans out before he pulls his cock all the way out of Arceus throat and mouth before he rams it balls deep back into him. Causing him to let out a pleasured moan as he cums hard, causing Arceus to let out his loudest, smuttiest wet gag today as he feels his master's cock throb inside his throat as cum gushes out of it. Filling his throat with his favourite drink as he gulps it down the best he can as he suckles hard on his master's cock.

"Yesss, drink it all bitch." Ash growls out as he keeps his cock inside his pet's throat, not letting him try to pull away, which Arceus has not even the slightest thought of doing as he keeps sucking and gulping down his master's cum, not leaving a drop wasted. Ash's orgasm could being seen by the hard throbbing bulge in Arceus throat as he moans out in bliss as he finally gets what he wants. Not long after leaving Ash panting, Arceus tries to suck the cum out of his cock and balls after Ash stops cumming.

"That's enough bitch! Unless you don't want me to pound your ass and instead fuck your mouth again." Ash murrs, causing Arceus to instantly stop sucking as he shudders and whines, his tail hole clenching as he spreads his legs wide.

"Ass it is." Ash purrs with a smirk as he pulls out of Arceus' mouth, who starts whimpering and whining as he looks at Ash with need before he flips over and lays on his front as he raises his ass. Ready to be rutted like a bitch in heat as he whimpers at Ash and keeps clenching his tail hole, his cock throbbing against the bed and soaking it in his pre-cum as Ash smirks at him before moving over.

Murring at how hot Arceus ass is, Ash moves his hand back and gives it a hard slap, causing Arceus to whine and shudder as his large ass cheeks jiggle. Showing how soft and plump it is as Ash growls and slaps the other cheek, watching how that cheek shakes as well before he smirks as he moves off the bed.

"I'm going to grab something I bought for you yesterday, I expect you to be ready when I get back. If not, there will be **Punishment**." Ash murrs before he growls in warning at the end, causing Arceus to whimper as he nods his head fast in understanding, getting a smirk from Ash before he leaves the room. Leaving a shuddering and whimpering horny god to himself, who gets up to ready himself before he smirks as he grabbed some things he recently got for himself to please master as well.

Moving downstairs, fully naked, while his wet hard cock throbs, Ash enteres the living room where he had left the shopping bags last night. Pausing as he sees Pikachu on the couch watching TV, he chuckles as he grabs the bags, catching Pikachu's attention. "Pika!" Pikachu says as he beams, moving over to the arm of the couch and standing on it. "Hello, bud." Ash says with his own smile as he moves his hand and pats Pikachu's head. A head that quickly moves down and licks Ash's huge cock, causing him to groan and chuckle.

"Stop, you know that you need to ask Arceus for permission before you can have fun with my cock." Ash commands, before saying as Pikachu whines out his name. "Hey, stop complaining. He always lets you, after you ask." Ash says as he pokes Pikachu's' head, causing him to grumble out his name as he rubs his head. "Yes, after you have worshipped his cock, but I don't seem to remember you complaining about it when you did so. In fact, you seem to love doing so with how you rub your whole body against it and licked the hell out of it." Ash says with a smirk, Pikachu blushes and moves back to watching the TV, trying to hide his blush as Ash laughs.

"See you in a bit bud. You know you could come up and worship his cock as I fuck him you know." Ash says, causing Pikachu's blush to intensify. "PIKA!" Pikachu yells out in embarrassment as he launches a bolt of lightning at a laughing Ash as he ducks behind the door, so he doesn't get hit, before he moves upstairs fast so that Pikachu doesn't decide to send more bolts after him.

Chuckling as he makes his way back to the bedroom, Ash opened the door only to freeze at the hot scene in front of him: Arceus had his upper body resting on Ash's bed, his hind legs standing on the floor, spread apart by a spreader bar. His hot ass was on full display as it hang of the side with his huge cock throbbing against the side of the bad. Below his ass, his full round balls hung like grapefruits, ready to paint the bed white.

His upper body was held down by straps connected to the bed, making it impossible to get up. A strong rope binds his forelegs together. To tie up the scene, Arceus had inserted a gag into his mouth. From the shape of the large bulge in the Pokémon's throat, it was clear that he had used a large knotted dildo instead of a conventional gag. He had to strap it around his head to keep it from falling out.

This scene causing Ash to drop his bags as he moans at the hot scene with his cock throbbing hard, standing up like a rod of steel.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise." Ash murrs in a deep tone, sending shivers down Arceus' spine, as he moves around the bed to look all over the god in his helpless state.

"A welcome surprise indeed. I could do anything to you right now, and you would be helpless to stop me. Have my way with you in so many ways and try out many things that I have wanted to do." Ash murrs into Arceus' ear as he leans over the bed, while tracing his hand over Arceus' neck, sending bliss filled shivers through him that make his cock throb so hard.

"You know, I have been noticing changes in myself after I dominated that ass, pounded you into the ground for the first time." Ash purrs as Arceus whimpers at remembering that day, how he made Ash snap under the pleasure he was giving to him with his mouth. How he found himself suddenly pinned with his ass full of cock before he got pounded into a whimpering mess.

"I somehow just know every place on a Pokémon's body that brings pleasure. Know all the things they love the most during sex." Ash murrs as he moves around to Arceus' ass before he traces a finger down between his ass cheeks, sliding it down between them, over his tail hole then slowly over his balls. This caused Arceus to shudder as his cock throbs hard at the pleasure going up his spine.

"But you." Ash purrs as he looks down at Arceus. "You don't care what is done to you; you just want to be treated like a bitch, a slut." Ash murrs as he grabs Arceus ass cheeks and gives them a grope, getting a whimper from Arceus as his tail hole clenches.

"To be treated like you are my pet." Ash purrs as he slaps Arceus ass hard, causing his large ass cheek to jiggle around as Arceus lets out a long moan. Ash grabbing one of the bags and pulling out a collar with slut written on it as Arceus moans, which he then puts on a blushing Arceus who then shudders as Ash attaches a leash to the collar. "You want to be filled in every hole, for them to be used." Ash growls as he holds onto the leash and moves forward so that his groin is push up against Arceus large plump ass, his giant cock sliding between those soft cheeks as only the head is seen poking out at the top, just underneath his tail base. This caused Arceus to whine and whimper around the gag as he tries to push his ass back.

"But most of all, you want to be left, **gaping**." Ash slightly growls as he starts hotdogging Arceus, rubbing his cock up against Arceus' tail hole teasingly, causing more whines and whimpers out of him. " **Pouring** out my seed. You want to be left feeling like a slut before I have my way with you, **again**." Ash growls this time as he hotdogs him harder as Arceus desperately tries to push his ass back, move it in any way to try to get that cock inside of him.

"And you will have all that, over and **over** again until my balls are dry." Ash growls, causing Arceus eyes to widen as a powerful shudder goes through him as his cock throbs hard and gushes out a large amount of pre-cum before he screeches out in pleasure. His widen eyes rolling back in bliss as he screams around the gag in his mouth, while his spine arches as Ash pulls back and rams his whole cock up his ass all the way to the hilt.

Arceus screech only increased as Ash pulls out his cock and rams it back in as he starts pounding Arceus ass, stretching it wide as his cock slams in and out of that hungry hole as his balls keep slapping against it with each thrust.

"Yesss. Screech for me bitch, show me how much of a slut you are, how much you love to be fucked." Ash growls as he keeps pounding Arceus ass as he starts slapping Arceus left ass cheek hard with his left hand while he tugs on the leash with his right.

Arceus screeches louder as his cock throbs as he felt that huge cock spread his ass while it slides deep inside ramming into his prostate, which causing a window-shaking scream of bliss from him each time. The bed shook hard under the force of the thrusts while Pikachu sits downstairs blushing up a storm as he hears everything as the light in the room shakes. Not even turning the telly up to full volume helps him to block out the sound.

His growl increasing, Ash lifts his right foot onto the bed, completely leaning over Arceus as he puts the leash into his mouth and then pushes his hands down onto Arceus back. Putting his full weight on him as he pounds into his ass the hardest he can, Arceus is now just dripping out around the gag as he grunts and whines. Not being able to screech anymore his eyes were clouding by bliss while he keeps clenching down on the cock pounding him. His own cock throbbed hard, leaking pre-cum all over the side of the bed and onto the floor before he lets out a silent screech around the gag as he clenches down hard like a vice and cums.

A whole river of cum gushed out of his cock, flooding the floor and soaking the bed as Ash groans out at how tight Arceus ass has gotten as he feels his own orgasm approaching. Growl turning into a snarl as a pink, glowing ring surrounds his iris. Ash changes his thrust too fast ones as he only pulls two inches of his cock out of that huge ass before slamming it back in. His cock slamming into Arceus prostate in a blur as he turns Arceus into a whimper, moaning mess that couldn't stop cumming with how much bliss was being given to him.

Until finally Ash snarls out in bliss as he pulls his whole cock out and then rams it back in with all his strength, his groin slammed against Arceus' ass with a loud smack before he started cumming. What Arceus did to him earlier, makes him cum double the amount he normally does, as his cock throbs and fills the slutty ass full of seed. Ash snarl toning down to a groan as the pink glow leaves his eyes and his cock throbs one last time before he stops cumming. Leaving Arceus moaning and whimpering as he keeps clenching down, feeling how full he is as all the seed sloshed around in his ass.

Neither did notice the massive puddle of cum on the floor from Arceus, something Pikachu does, as he finds out the roof has a leak when Arceus cum starts dripping down on him, causing his eyes to widen as his blush increase as he gets soaked in cum. "PIKA!"

Groaning as he comes down from his orgasm, Ash murrs at Arceus as he caresses the beautiful body all tied up.

"You better be ready in a few moments, I'm going to fuck you on your back, maybe have you ride my cock and a dildo after that as well." Ash murrs out with a smirk, causing Arceus to whimper as his cock gets hard again while he pales.

During the next few hours the house was filled with Arceus' pleasured screams and the sound of different furniture shaking as Ash fucks him repeatedly in all kinds of different positions. All the while a cum covered Pikachu sits downstairs, blushing up a storm, while he keeps needing to deal with, or ignore, his raging erection.

[Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed! What's your thoughts? Like having a god turned into a slutty pet? And a pet to a mortal human at that? What do you think about the changes to Ash? Anyway, don't be afraid to review! Until next time!]


End file.
